Kein Zurück
by SilverSharak
Summary: Tja, ein paar Gedanken unseres Tränkemeister. Über die Zukunft, die Gegenwart, aber vor allem über seine Vergangenheit. Und das ganze verpackt in einer Sonfic.


**Disclaimer: Die Personen (oder Person) gehören JKR, das Lied gehört Wolfsheim und das einzige was mir gehört ist die Handlung, bwz, die Gedanken. Jedenfalls wollte ich mit dieser Songfic die Gefühle des Tränkemeisters zeigen, oder zumindest schreiben, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Schließlich kann einen Menschen doch so ein Leben nicht völlig kalt lassen und es gibt immer einen Grund, warum ein Mensch so geworden ist, wie er ist. Ereignisse prägen den Menschen und formen seinen Charakter. Ein Mensch der in der Gosse aufgewachsen ist zum Beispiel, wird niemals so sein, so denken, so fühlen, wie ein Mensch, der mit reichen Eltern in einem riesigen Haus aufwächst. Tja, und bei diesen Gedanken ist dann diese Fic entstanden. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Sagt mir doch bitte eure Meinung! **

**Kein Zurück**

Weißt du noch wie´s war  
Kinderzeit, wunderbar  
Die Welt ist bunt und schön

**Führer war alles anders, zwar auch nicht unbedingt wunderschön, aber immerhin. Ich hatte eine Kindheit, wenngleich auch keine allzu ereignisreiche oder fröhliche, aber dennoch. Mein Vater war sehr streng, aber er hat mir auch die Freiheiten eines Kindes gelassen. Und damals hab ich auch noch geglaubt, dass alles besser wird, ich einmal groß werde und dann ein wunderschönes Leben führe. Ja, Kinder sind naiv. Sie glauben immer nur an das Gute und dann werden sie vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt und ihre Welt bricht in Stücke. Wenigstens das ist mir erspart geblieben. Mein Vater hat mir ordentlich auf das „Erwachsenenleben" vorbereitet. Er hat mir gezeigt, wie es sein wird. **

Bis du irgendwann begreifst,  
Dass nicht jeder Abschied heißt  
Es gibt auch ein Wiederseh´n.

**Und dann kommt der Tag, an dem du merkst, dass nicht alles so ist, wie du es dir vorstellt, dass nicht alles so wird, wie du es dir erträumst, dass du deine Träume wahrscheinlich nicht verwirklichen wirst, dass überhaupt nichts so ist, wie du gedacht hast. Und du zerbrichst. Zumindest ein Teil von dir. **

Immer vorwärts, Schritt um Schritt  
Es gibt keinen Weg zurück  
Was jetzt ist wird nie mehr ungescheh´n

**Viele Menschen hängen an der Vergangenheit fest, vergessen, dass es auch noch eine Zukunft gibt. Vielleicht ist das auch besser, vielleicht sollte man an den guten Erinnerungen hängen, denn die Zukunft ist keinesfalls wunderschön, geordnet, oder was auch immer man sich vorgestellt hat. Aber viele Menschen begehen dann auch Fehler, die sie nie mehr rückgängig machen können, obwohl sie es gerne tun würden. So wie bei mir. Ich bin in meiner kindlichen Naivität ein Todesser geworden. Habe blind geglaubt, was man mir gesagt hat. Ich dachte es ist richtig. Ich war so schockiert von der Realität, die mir offenbart wurde, dass ich glaubte, das wäre der Richtige Weg. **

Die Zeit läuft uns davon  
Was getan ist ist getan  
Was jetzt ist wird nie mehr so gescheh´n.

**Und damit habe ich alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen kann. Je älter man wird, desto klarer sieht man die Sachen, nicht mehr durch den verschönernden Vorhang der Naivität. Man sieht die nackten, erschreckenden Tatsachen und schaut zurück. Schaut zurück auf die Vergangenheit; auf die vielen Fehler, die einem plötzlich klar werden, doch die Zeit läuft immer weiter, es geht immer vorwärts. Man kann geschehene Sachen nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. **

Es gibt keinen Weg zurück

**Die Vergangenheit wird niemals wieder kommen. Sie ist passiert und man sollte sich damit abfinden, sie am besten vergessen, doch meistens gelingt es einem nicht. Viele zerbrechen daran. Auch ich leide unter meiner Vergangenheit. Sie holt mich immer wieder ein. jedes Mal, wenn ich zu einem der Todessertreffen gehe um für Dumbledore zu spionieren, wird mir schmerzhaft bewusst, was ich damals für einen großen Fehler gemacht habe, einen Fehler, der mir wahrscheinlich irgendwann den Tod bringen wird. **

Ein Wort zu viel im Zorn gesagt  
Einen Schritt zu weit nach vorn gewagt  
Schon ist es vorbei

**Man braucht nur einen falschen Schritt zu machen und schon löst man eine ganze Kette auf, die man nicht mehr aufhalten kann. Wenn man nur eine Kleinigkeit in der Vergangenheit anders gemacht hätte, wäre alles anders gekommen, wäre dein Leben jetzt vielleicht glücklich. Ja wenn! **

Was auch immer jetzt getan  
Was ich gesagt hab ist gesagt  
Was wie ewig schien ist schon Vergangenheit.

**Als Kind kann man gar nicht schnell genug groß werden, man denkt, es geht viel zu langsam und es kommt einem vor wie die Ewigkeit. Wenn man dann „groß" ist, möchte man am liebsten wieder Kind sein, alles so leicht haben. Nicht denken, keine Verantwortung übernehmen. Doch es ist vorbei, schon lange. **

Ach und könnt´ich doch nur ein einz´ges mal  
Die Uhren rückwärts dreh´n

**War würde ich dafür geben, die Vergangenheit ändern zu können. Nur eine kleine Tat rückgängig machen und damit würden viele Taten ausgelöscht. Und dann wäre alles anders. **

Denn wie viel von dem was ich heute weiß  
Hätt´ich lieber nie geseh´n.

**Manche Erfahrungen hätte ich lieber nie gemacht. Ich hätte am liebsten nie gesehen wie Menschen gefoltert, missbraucht und getötet werden, würde es am liebsten vergessen. Doch es ist Teil meiner Vergangenheit, die mich langsam aber sicher von innen heraus auffrisst.**

Es gibt keinen Weg zurück

Das Leben dreht sich nur im Kreis  
So voll von weggeworfener Zeit  
Deine Träume schiebst du endlos vor dir her

**Und dann erlebe ich jeden Tag den gleichen Trott. Jeden Tag dasselbe. Alles nutzlos verstrichene Zeit. Das war du als Kind dir erträumt hast, das wirst du niemals erreichen. Du willst es zwar, sagst dir irgendwann wird das schon. Dabei weißt du ganz genau, dass es niemals so wird, wie du es willst. **

Du willst noch leben irgendwann  
Doch wenn nicht heute, wann denn dann?  
Denn irgendwann ist auch ein Traum zu lange her.

**Irgendwann gestehst du dir dann ein, dass dein Leben keinen richtigen Sinn mehr hat. Als Kind lebst du um erwachsen zu werden, um die Dinge zu tun, die du dir erträumst. Doch wofür soll man dann leben, wenn man merkt, dass man diese Träume niemals erreichen kann? Und irgendwann vergisst man die Träume, vergisst man alles und lebt einfach nur noch in den Tag hinein. Wartet auf den nächsten. **

Immer vorwärts, Schritt um Schritt  
Es gibt keinen Weg zurück  
Was jetzt ist wird nie mehr ungescheh´n  
Die Zeit läuft uns davon  
Was getan ist ist getan  
Was jetzt ist wird nie mehr so gescheh´n.

**Doch es ist nun mal so, es wird nie anders sein. Und so lebe ich weiter. Immer weiter, einfach weiter, nicht nachdenken, nicht denken was morgen sein könnte, denn es wird nicht sein. Es wird einfach so weiter gehen und irgendwann dann, vielleicht schon bald, kommt dann der Tod. Wann er dich erlöst, das weiß nur er. **

Ach und könnt´ich doch nur ein einz´ges mal  
Die Uhren rückwärts dreh´n  
Denn wie viel von dem was ich heute weiß  
Hätt´ich lieber nie geseh´n.

**Aber trotzdem: wer denkt nicht oft daran, was hätte sein können, wenn er etwas anders gemacht hätte? **


End file.
